


吻

by reiko_0107



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 小男孩从小在姐姐们的簇拥下长大，那些亲切又可爱的女孩子们喜欢在他的漂亮脸蛋上留下一个轻轻的吻，他已经习惯了女孩子柔软的唇瓣贴上自己脸颊的感觉，但是来自男人的还是第一次。尤其还是来自提博尔特的。





	吻

**Author's Note:**

> ·AO3存档  
·瞎搞，想看小狐狸滚草地产物  
·反正打个ooc准没错（ntm  
·仓促且无逻辑预警  
·我被打败了，没有这样的首行缩进两字符了，我累了（。

提博尔特找到帕特里克的时候，小男孩正趴在草地上晒太阳。

春天已经过去了大半，即将入夏，天气也热了起来。正午的太阳虽然不至于火辣辣的，但吹来的风已经从凉爽转为温热。在这样一个令人昏昏欲睡的午后，又难得没有那些街头打斗，在阳光下打瞌睡确实是个不错的选择了。

长手长脚的小男孩把自己伸展开，头枕在一只胳膊上，眯着眼睛享受午后的阳光。偶尔风吹过草地，细软的草茎扫过他稚嫩的胡茬，弄得他痒痒的，于是在袖子上蹭蹭脸颊。

提博尔特站在了旁边，他的阴影投在帕特里克的身上。他没有出声，帕特里克也没什么反应，大概根本没有着眼看他是谁，就扭过头把脸埋进臂弯。提博尔特停了一会儿，看眼前的人根本没有起来的打算，于是抬脚踢了几下对方的鞋跟。

帕特里克不高兴地哼了哼，大约还没睡醒。他给自己翻了个面，闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地不愿意起来，听起来倒真的像只撒娇的小狐狸。他嘴里含含糊糊不知念叨着什么，约莫是把提博尔特当成了哪个姐姐，撒着娇讨价还价要再赖一会儿。提博尔特也不出声，就看着他在那翻来滚去。帕特里克也许是觉得不对头，睁开眼，在看到提博尔特的一瞬间表情就凝固了，又仿佛被按了静音键一样突然没了声。他眨眨眼，确认自己眼前的人是提博尔特之后几乎是弹了起来。提博尔特看他手撑在身后坐在草地上，大长腿局促地不知道往哪里放。明明还是下午，帕特里克的脸上却像是有夕阳照射一般晕上了一层薄红。

“你还记得你之前说想要我指导你打斗技巧吗？”提博尔特率先开口，他伸出一只手到小男孩面前。

帕特里克迷茫地眨眼，似乎花了一会儿工夫才理解出提博尔特语句中的含义：“哦，”他讪讪的回答道，有点犹豫地抬起一只手握住提博尔特的，借了一点对方的劲儿就轻巧地站了起来。“我记得。”

提博尔特挑挑眉，对这句话的可信度存疑，但也没有多说什么。

帕特里克当然记得自己和提博尔特说过希望对方能指导自己的打斗技巧，只不过他还没睡醒，又没指望提博尔特本人会记得这件事，所以当提博尔特亲自找过来的时候有点发蒙——事实上不仅是这件事，关于他和提博尔特说过的每一句话他都记得清清楚楚，只不过他自己没有指望过对方会记得罢了。他是卡普莱最艳丽的那朵玫瑰的表哥，是家族荣誉最忠实的守护者，是他们的首领，有时却又是一只孤独的豹子。不管怎么说，总归不是自己这样不起眼的，打架总是赢不了，连对面蒙太古的姐姐都能遛他几个回合的小男孩能搭得上的——他不喜欢别人说他是个小男孩，但是这种时候他也不得不承认自己确实还不够成熟。你怎么会是不起眼的呢？姐姐们说，你看看你，高高的个子，又有这么好看的脸蛋，人群中第一个就能看见你了。她们捏捏帕特里克的脸颊，又补充道：但是你打架确实太差了。

于是帕特里克又有点沮丧了。

不过提博尔特倒是比他设想中的更亲切，更容易接触。他从没有因为帕特里克差劲的打架技术就说他什么，也会在有什么事的时候也叫上他，甚至偶尔他干的好的时候还回拍拍他作为鼓励。所以他也像是受了鼓舞一样，慢慢敢于接近提博尔特了。姐姐们都知道小红狐狸喜欢提博尔特，于是在提博尔特过来的时候突然推了他一把，小男孩就毫无防备站在了提博尔特眼前。正在整理手套的提博尔特抬起头，看到帕特里克有点尴尬又有点怯生生地站在自己面前，疑惑地问：“怎么了？”

帕特里克倒是有不少话想和提博尔特说，可他又不知道说什么。愣了几秒之后，他憋出一句：“你能教我打架吗？”

提博尔特也愣住了，他顿了顿，回答道：“好。”

“你又走神了。”

提博尔特在不知道第几次随随便便就泄了帕特里克的劲儿并毫不费力地把对方按在地上后指出。

“我没……”帕特里克摸了摸自己摔疼的屁股，抿了抿嘴辩解出声，但话说到一半又没了声音。

提博尔特无声地叹了口气，把手伸到小男孩面前，“起来。”

帕特里克借劲儿站了起来，拍拍身上的土，蹦着往上拽了拽自己的裤子。

“我们再来一次。”

他确实不是个打架的料。提博尔特看着冲过来的帕特里克心想。他伸手接住对方稚嫩的招数，轻松地躲过他的拳脚。他又高又显眼，又骄又勇，挑衅的时候倒是一把好手，但是打架时却奇怪的不协调，于是他的长手长脚就又有些碍事了。

但他确实很好懂。

提博尔特看着对方渐渐急躁起来，还有些泄气，觉得他有点可爱，就想着让他一招给他找找信心。

获得小小胜利的男孩眼里藏不住的兴奋和开心，提博尔特觉得他都快蹦起来了，但马上那些情绪就转为慌张和担忧。

“我没有弄伤你吧？”帕特里克有些局促地问到，“对不起我……”

“我没事。”提博尔特无语，伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“说真的，你在跟蒙太古打架的时候不会也和对方道歉吧？”

“我没有……我只是……”小男孩这次是真的是泄了气，噘着嘴坐在一边小声解释。

看着帕特里克这个样子，提博尔特突然有一股冲动。

他弯下腰，侧过头吻了一下帕特里克的脸颊。

他刚刚……做了什么？

小狐狸瞪着眼睛有些难以置信地看着自己随手揪起的草叶。他的脸上刚刚感觉热乎乎的，现在又有点凉嗖嗖的。他抬起手用手背贴了贴脸侧，被嘴唇碰过的触感还有些半真半假地残留在那里。

被亲的时候帕特里克有一点懵，他不知道提博尔特是怎么想的，但是分开之后空气中弥漫着一点稀薄的尴尬到是没有被他错过，于是他感到更加窘迫了，眼睛转来转去不知道往哪看，最后红着脸低头观察自己的鞋尖。他局促不安，等着对方说话，但也只是因为他不知道应该说些什么，嘴里还没发出声响，舌头就已经不争气的打了结。

可提博尔特也什么都不说。

于是尴尬变得有些稠密起来。

不过好在找过来的姐姐们打破了僵局。玛缇娜提着裙子跑过来，说卡普莱大公找提博尔特有些事情，跟来的瓦尔姐看着他泄气地坐在地上的样子毫不留情地嘲笑了他，但是最后又在他的额头落下一个有些宠溺的吻。帕特里克撅噘嘴送走了姐姐们和提博尔特，一个人又坐回草地上。

小男孩从小在姐姐们的簇拥下长大，那些亲切又可爱的女孩子们喜欢在他的漂亮脸蛋上留下一个轻轻的吻，他已经习惯了女孩子柔软的唇瓣贴上自己脸颊的感觉，但是来自男人的还是第一次。

尤其还是来自提博尔特的。

他把手放下来，没有揉也没有蹭自己的脸，就好像那里真有什么口红印会被蹭花一样。他把自己蜷起来，左手揽着自己的腿，下巴抵在膝盖上，迟疑地看着自己的手背。他颤颤巍巍地把手贴过来，想把那双唇留下的印记吻在自己的嘴上。可刚刚贴到一点他就发出一声小小的哀叫，滚在草地上。太丢人了，帕特里克，你太丢人了。他对自己这么说到。

可是真正丢人的还在后面。他趴在草地上缓和心情的时候，突然听到一个熟悉的声音说到：

“如果你想让我亲在你嘴上，直接说就好了。”

小狐狸僵住了，他逃避似的不愿意动弹，但又缓缓扭过身睁开眼，看到提博尔特伸着手，嘴角勾起一点，像是在笑的样子。

他迟疑着伸手让对方拉他起来。

然后他得到了一个真真正正在嘴唇上的吻。


End file.
